Lista ogrodów zoologicznych
Poniżej znajduje się niepełna lista ogrodów zoologicznych na świecie: Afryka Egipt *Giza Zoo – Giza Republika Południowej Afryki *National Zoo - Pretoria *Johannesburg Zoo – Johannesburg *East London Zoo – East London Tanzania *Saa Nane Museum and Zoo - Mwanza Ameryka Południowa i Ameryka Centralna Argentyna *Buenos Aires Zoo – Buenos Aires Belize *Belize Zoo Brazylia *São Paulo Zoo - São Paulo Chile *Buin Zoo - Buin *Parque Metropolitano de Santiago - Santiago Gujana *Guyana Zoo – Georgetown Ameryka Północna Kanada Alberta *Calgary Zoo, Calgary, Alberta *Valley Zoo, Edmonton, Alberta Kolumbia Brytyjska *Greater Vancouver Zoo - Aldergrove, Kolumbia Brytyjska *Victoria Bug Zoo - Victoria, Kolumbia Brytyjska *Victoria Butterfly Gardens - Brentwood Bay, Kolumbia Brytyjska *British Columbia Wildlife Park - Kamloops, Kolumbia Brytyjska Ontario *African Lion Safari & Game Farm - Cambridge, Ontario *Toronto Zoo - Toronto, Ontario Quebec *Biodôme - Montreal, Quebec *Granby Zoo - Granby, Quebec *Jardin Zoologique du Québec - Quebec City, Quebec *Montreal Insectarium - Montreal, Quebec Meksyk *Chapultepec Zoo - Meksyk Stany Zjednoczone Alabama *Birmingham Zoo - Birmingham *Montgomery Zoo - Montgomery *Alabama Gulf Coast Zoo - Gulf Shores Alaska *The Alaska Zoo - Anchorage Arizona *Phœnix Zoo- Phoenix *Reid Park Zoo - Tucson *Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum- Tucson Arkansas *Little Rock Zoological Gardens - Little Rock Connecticut *Beardsley Zoo - Bridgeport Dakota Południowa *Bramble Park Zoo - Watertown *Great Plains Zoo and Delbridge Museum - Sioux Falls Dakota Północna *Chahinkapa Zoo - Wahpeton *Dakota Zoo - Bismarck *Red River Zoo - Fargo *Roosevelt Park Zoo - Minot Delaware *Brandywine Zoo - Wilmington Dystrykt Kolumbii (Waszyngton) *Smithsonian National Zoological Park - Waszyngton Floryda *Brevard Zoo - Melbourne *Busch Gardens - Tampa *Central Florida Zoo - Sanford *Disney's Animal Kingdom - Orlando *Jacksonville Zoological Gardens - Jacksonville *Lowry Park Zoo - Tampa *Miami MetroZoo - Miami *Palm Beach Zoo at Dreher Park - West Palm Beach *Santa Fe Community College Teaching Zoo - Gainesville *Sea World of Florida - Orlando *The ZOO - Gulf Breeze Georgia *Zoo Atlanta - Atlanta *The Parks at Chehaw - Albany Hawaje *Honolulu Zoo - Honolulu Idaho *Tautphaus Park Zoo - Idaho Falls *Zoo Boise - Boise Illinois *Brookfield Zoo - Brookfield *Cosley Zoo - Wheaton *Glen Oak Zoo - Peoria *Lincoln Park Zoo - Chicago *Henson Robinson Zoo - Springfield *John G. Shedd Aquarium - Chicago *Miller Park Zoo - Bloomington *Scoville Zoo - Decatur (Illinois) Indiana *Fort Wayne Children's Zoo - Fort Wayne *Indianapolis Zoo - Indianapolis *Potawatami Zoo - South Bend *Columbian Park Zoo - Lafayette *Mesker Park Zoo - Evansville Iowa *Blank Park Zoo - Des Moines Kalifornia *Chaffee Zoological Gardens - Fresno *Charles Paddock Zoo - Atascadero *Los Angeles Zoo - Los Angeles *Sacramento Zoo - Sacramento *Santa Barbara Zoological Gardens - Santa Barbara *San Diego Zoo i San Diego Wild Animal Park - San Diego *San Francisco Zoo - San Francisco *Sequia Park Zoo - Eureka *Coyote Point Museum - San Mateo *Happy Hollow Zoo - San Jose *The Living Desert - Palm Desert *Micke Grove Zoo - Lodi *Oakland Zoo - Oakland *Santa Ana Zoo - Santa Ana Kansas *Sedgwick County Zoo - Wichita *Sedgwick County Zoo - Wichita *Zoo at Rolling Hills Wildlife Adventure - Salina *Hutchinson Zoo - Hutchinson *Lee Richardson Zoo - Garden City *Sunset Zoo - Manhattan *Topeka Zoological Park - Topeka Karolina Południowa *Riverbanks Zoo - Columbia *Greenville Zoo - Greenville Karolina Północna *North Carolina Zoo - Asheboro *Triangle Metro Zoo - Wake Forest *Western North Carolina Nature Center - Asheville Kentucky *Louisville Zoo - Louisville Kolorado *Cheyenne Mountain Zoo - Colorado Springs *Zoo w Denver (Denver Zoo) - Denver *Pueblo Zoological Gardens - Pueblo Luizjana *Audubon Zoo - Nowy Orlean *Zoo of Acadiana - Lafayette *Alexandria Zoo - Alexandria *BREC'S Baton Rouge Zoo - Baton Rouge Maine Maryland *The Maryland Zoo - Baltimore *Salisbury Zoo - Salisbury *Tristate Zoological Park - Cumberland Massachusetts *Buttonwood Park Zoo - New Bedford *Capron Park Zoo - Attleboro *Zoo New England - Boston Michigan *Detroit Zoo - Detroit *Binder Park Zoo - Battle Creek *John Ball Zoo - Grand Rapids *Potter Park Zoological Gardens - Lansing Minnesota *Como Zoo and Conservatory - Saint Paul *Lake Superior Zoo - Duluth *Minnesota Zoological Gardens - Apple Valley Missisipi *Hattiesburg Zoo - Hattiesburg *Jackson Zoo - Jackson *Tupelo Buffalo Park and Zoo - Tupelo Missouri *Saint Louis Zoological Park - Saint Louis *Kansas City Zoological Park - Kansas City *Dickerson Park Zoo - Springfield Montana *ZooMontana - Billings Nebraska *Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo - Omaha *Folsom Children's Zoo - Lincoln *Riverside Zoo - Scottsbluff Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey *Cape May County Park & Zoo - Cape May Courthouse *Bergen County Zoological Park - Paramus *Cohanzick Zoo - Bridgeton *Turtle Back Zoo - West Orange Nowy Meksyk *Alameda Park Zoo - Alamogordo *Rio Grande Zoo -Albuquerque *The Living Desert Zoo & Gardens - Carlsbad Nowy Jork *Bronx Zoo - Bronx *Buffalo Zoo - Buffalo *Catskill Game Farm - Catskill *Central Park Zoo - Manhattan *Queens Zoo - Queens *Prospect Park Zoo - Brooklyn *Rosamond Gifford Zoo - Syracuse *Ross Park Zoo - Binghamton *Seneca Park Zoo - Rochester *Staten Island Zoo - Staten Island *Trevor Zoo - Millbrook *Utica Zoo - Utica Ohio *Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden - Cincinnati *Cleveland Metroparks Zoo - Cleveland *Columbus Zoo - Columbus *Toledo Zoo - Toledo *African Safari Wildlife Park - Port Clinton *Akron Zoo - Akron Oklahoma *Oklahoma City Zoo and Botanical Gardens - Oklahoma City *Tulsa Zoo and Living Museum - Tulsa *Little River Zoo - Norman Oregon *Oregon Zoo - Portland *Wildlife Safari - Winston Pensylwania *Philadelphia Zoo - Filadelfia *Pittsburgh Zoo & PPG Aquarium - Pittsburgh *National Aviary - Pittsburgh *Elmwood Park Zoo - Norristown *Erie Zoo - Erie *ZOOAMERICA - Hershey Tennessee *Chattanooga Zoo - Chattanooga *Knoxville Zoo - Knoxville *Memphis Zoo - Memphis *Nashville Zoo at Grassmere - Nashville Teksas *Abilene Zoological Gardens - Abilene *Dallas Zoo - Dallas *Fort Worth Zoological Park - Fort Worth *Gladys Porter Zoo - Brownsville *Houston Zoo - Houston *El Paso Zoo - El Paso *Caldwell Zoo - Tyler *Cameron Park Zoo - Waco *Ellen Trout Zoo - Lufkin *Fossil Rim Wildlife Center - Glen Rose *International Exotic Feline Sanctuary - Boyd *San Antonio Zoo - San Antonio *The Texas Zoo - Victoria *Austin Zoo - Austin *Moody Gardens - Galveston *Frank Buck Zoo - Gainesville Utah *Hogle Zoo *Willow Park Zoo - Logan *Tracy Aviary - Salt Lake City Vermont Waszyngton *Northwest Trek Wildlife Park - Eatonville *Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium - Tacoma *Woodland Park Zoo - Seattle Wirginia *Virginia Zoo - Norfolk *Mill Mountain Zoo - Roanoke Wirginia Zachodnia *Oglebay's Good Zoo - Wheeling Wisconsin *Milwaukee County Zoo - Milwaukee *Vilas Zoo - Madison *Racine Zoo - Racine *North Eastern Wisconsin Zoo - Green Bay Wyoming Australia i Oceania Australia *Melbourne Zoo – Melbourne, Wiktoria *Healesville Sanctuary – Melbourne, Wiktoria *Werribee Open Range Zoo – Melbourne, Wiktoria *The Adelaide Zoo – Adelajda, Australia Południowa *Monarto Zoo – Australia Południowa *Australia Zoo – Queensland *Taipan Zoo – Parramatta, Nowa Południowa Walia *Australian Reptile Park – Gosford, Nowa Południowa Walia *Perth Zoo – Perth, Australia Zachodnia *Taronga Park Zoo – Sydney, Nowa Południowa Walia *Western Plains Zoo – Dubbo, Nowa Południowa Walia Nowa Zelandia *Auckland Zoo - Auckland *Wellington Zoo - Wellington *Hamilton Zoo - Hamilton Azja Afganistan *Kabul Zoo – Kabul Bangladesz *Dhaka Zoo - Mirpur, Dhaka Chiny * Beijing Zoo – Pekin * Wolong Giant Panda Breeding Center - Syczuan Filipiny * Avilon Zoo - Rodriguez, Rizal Iran *Amol Zoo *Bandar Abbas Zoo *Darabad Zoo - Teheran *Isfahan Zoo *Tehran Zoo Indie * Nehru Zoological Park - Hyderabad * Indira Gandhi Park - Hyderabad * Jijamata Udyaan - Bombaj * Calcutta Zoological Park - Kalkuta * Mysore Zoo – Karnataka Indonezja * Ragunan Zoo - Dżakarta Izrael *Arena Tropical World - Herzliyya *Beer Sheba Municipal Zoological Garden - Beer Szewa *Children's Zoo - Kibbutz Sa'ad *Educational Zoo of the Haifa Biological Institute - Hajfa *Carmel Hai-Bar Nature Reserve - Hajfa *Hamat-Gader Crocodile Farm, Terrarium and Mini Zoo *Tisch Family Biblical Zoological Gardens - Jerozolima *Jerusalem Bird Observatory -Jerozolima *Monkey Park - Kfar-Daniel *Hai Park - Kiriat-Motzkin *Nir-David Australian Animal Park - Nir-David *Rishon Le-Zion zoo - Rishon Le-Zion *I. Meier Segals Garden for Zoological Research - Tel Awiw-Jafa *Zoological Center Tel Aviv Safari Park Ramat-Gan - Ramat Gan *Tel-Aviv Bird Park - Tel Awiw-Jafa *Petah Tikva Zoo - Petah Tikva Japonia * Chiba Zoological Park - Chiba * Higashiyama Zoo - Nagoja * Oji Zoo - Kōbe * Tama Zoo - Tokio * Tennoji Zoo - Osaka * Ueno Zoo - Tokio * Yokohama Zoo (Zoorasia) - Jokohama Malezja *Zoo Negara - Kuala Lumpur Pakistan * Lahore Zoological Garden - Lahaur Singapur *Singapore Zoological Gardens *Night Safari *Jurong BirdPark Tajlandia *Chiang Mai Night Safari *Chiang Mai Zoo *Dusit Zoo *Khao Kheow Zoo *Nakhon Ratchasima Zoo *Safari World *Songkhla Zoo Tajwan *Taipei Zoo - Tajpej Turcja *Ogród Zoologiczny w Ankarze – Ankara Europa Austria *Tiergarten Schönbrunn Zoo Vienna - Wiedeń *Tier- und Naturpark Schloss Herberstein, Herberstein Castle - Styria *Alpenzoo Innsbruck - Innsbruck *Haus des Meeres Vivarium Wien - Wiedeń *Zoo Salzburg - Salzburg *Tiergarten Hellbrunn - Salzburg *Zoo Schmieding Belgia *Planckendael Animal Park - Muizen, Mechelen *Antwerp Zoo - Antwerpia *Olmense Zoo - Olmen, Mol Bułgaria *Sofia Zoo - Sofia *Lovech Zoo - Łowecz *Pleven Zoo - Plewen Chorwacja *Zoologischer Garten Zagreb - Maksimir Park Czechy * Prague Zoo - Praga * Zoo Dvůr Králové nad Labem, Dvůr Králové nad Labem * Zoo Liberec, Liberec * Zoo Brno, Brno * Zoo Děčín, Děčín * Zoo Hluboká nad Vltavou - Ohrada, Hluboká nad Vltavou * Zoo Hodonín, Hodonín * Zoo Chomutov, Chomutov * Zoo Jihlava, Jihlava * Zoo Olomouc, Olomouc * Zoo Ostrava, Ostrava * Zoologická a botanická zahrada města Plzně, Plzeň * Zoo Ústí nad Labem, Ústí nad Labem * Zoopark Vyškov, Vyškov * Zoo Zlín - Lešná, Zlín Dania * Aalborg Zoo - Aalborg * Copenhagen Zoo - Kopenhaga * Ebeltoft Zoo - Ebeltoft * Givskud Zoo - Givskud * Odense Zoo - Odense * Randers Tropical Zoo - Randers Estonia *Tallinn Zoo – Tallinn Finlandia * Korkeasaari Zoo na wyspie koło Helsinek * Ranua * Ähtäri Francja *Jardin Zoologique d'Aclimatation de Paris - Paryż *Zoo de Vincennes - Vincennes Grecja *Attica Zoological Park - Ateny Hiszpania *Barcelona Zoo - Barcelona *Loro Parque - Teneryfa Holandia *Apenheul - Apeldoorn *Artis - Amsterdam *Diergaarde Blijdorp - Rotterdam *Burgers' Zoo - Arnhem *Noorder Dierenpark - Emmen *Bird park Avifauna - Alphen aan den Rijn *Dierenpark Amersfoort - Amersfoort *Dierenrijk Europa - Mierlo *Dolfinarium - Harderwijk *Ouwehands Dierenpark - Rhenen *Safaripark Beekse Bergen - Hilvarenbeek *Aqua Zoo - Leeuwarden Irlandia *Dublin Zoo -Dublin *Fota Island Wildlife Park Niemcy *Aachener Tierpark – Akwizgran *Zoologischer Garten Berlin – Berlin *Tierpark Carl Hagenbeck - Hamburg *Zoo Hanover – Hanower *Tiergarten Heidelberg – Heidelberg *Tierpark Hellabrunn - Monachium *Zoo Landau – Palatynat Norwegia *Kristiansand Dyrepark - Kristiansand *Namsskogan Familiepark *Polar Zoo - Bardu Polska Portugalia * Jardim Zoológico de Lisboa - Lizbona Rosja *Abakan "Wildlife Cente" - Abakan *Cheboksary Zoo - Czeboksary *Chita Zoo - Czyta *Ekaterinburg Zoo - Jekaterynburg *Ivanovo Zoo - Iwanowo *Kaliningrad Zoo -Kaliningrad *Kazan Zoo- Kazań *Khabarovsk Zoo - Chabarowsk *Krasnoyarsk park of Flory and Fauny "Roev Ruchei" *Leningrad Zoo – Sankt Petersburg *Lipetsk Zoo - Lipieck *Moscow Zoo – Moskwa *Novosibirsk Zoo -Nowosybirsk *Penza Zoo - Penza *Perm Zoo - Perm *Rostov-on-Don Zoo - Rostów nad Donem *Samara Zoo - Samara *Yakutsk Zoo - Jakuck Rumunia *Zoo Baneasa Serbia *Palić Zoo - Palić - Subotica *Belgrade Zoo - Belgrad Slovakia *Zoo Bojnice - Bojnice *Zoo Bratislava - Bratislava *Zoo Košice - Košice *Zoo Spišská Nová Ves - Spišská Nová Ves Słowenia *Ljubljanski živalski vrt - Lublana Szwajcaria *Basel Zoologischer Garten - Bazylea *Knies Kinderzoo - Rapperswil *Tierpark Dählhölzli - Berno *Tierpark Goldau - Goldau *Tierpark Lange Erlen - Bazylea *Wildpark Bruderhaus - Winterthur *Wildpark Langenberg - Langnau am Albis *Wildpark Peter und Paul - Sankt Gallen *Zürich Zoologischer Garten - Zurych Szwecja * Kolmårdens djurpark -Norrköping * Skansen- Sztokholm * Borås djurpark - Borås * Parken Zoo, Eskilstuna * Frösö Zoo - Frösön * Ölands Djur- och nöjespark - Färjestaden, Öland * Ystad Djurpark - Ystad * Motala Zoo - Motala * Lycksele Zoo - Lycksele *Junsele Djur- och nöjespark - Junsele * Furuviksparken - Gävle * Gutezoo - Ljugarn * Nordens Ark - Åby * Skånes djurpark - Höör * Järvzoo - Järvsö Ukraina *Ogród Zoologiczny w Charkowie - Charków *Ogród Zoologiczny w Chersoniu - Chersoń *Ogród Zoologiczny w Czerkasach - Czerkasy *Ogród Zoologiczny w Jałcie - Jałta *Ogród Zoologiczny w Kijowie - Kijów *Ogród Zoologiczny w Mikołajowie - Mikołajów *Ogród Zoologiczny w Odessie - Odessa Węgry * Budapest Zoo & Botanical Garden - Budapeszt * Debrecen Zoo * Kittenberger Kálmán Zoo & Botanical Garden - Veszprém * Nyíregyháza Zoo * Wildlife Park of Miskolc * Xantus János Zoo - Győr * Zoo & Botanical Garden of Jászberény Wielka Brytania *Amazon World Zoo - Isle of Wight *Anglesey Sea Zoo - północna Walia *Blackpool Zoo - Blackpool, Lancashire *Bristol Zoo Gardens - Bristol *Chester Zoo - Chester, Cheshire *Colchester Zoo - Colchester, Essex *Drusillas Zoo Park - Alfriston, East Sussex *Dudley Zoo - West Midlands *Edinburgh Zoo - Edynburg *Glasgow Zoo Park - Glasgow *The Hawk Conservancy - Hampshire *Howletts Zoo - Canterbury *Jersey Zoological Park - Jersey *Knowsley Safari Park - Merseyside *London Zoo - Londyn *Longleat, Somerset *Marwell Zoological Park - Winchester, Hampshire *Monkey World - Dorset *Paignton Zoo, Paignton - Devon *Paradise Wildlife Park - Broxbourne *Port Lympne Zoo - Kent *South Lakes Animal Park -- Cumbria *Twycross Zoo - Leicestershire *Welsh Mountain Zoo - północna Walia *West Midland Safari Park - West Midlands *Whipsnade Wild Animal Park - Bedfordshire Włochy *Ogród Zoologiczny w Rzymie – Rzym *Ogród Zoologiczny w Mediolanie – Mediolan *Ogród Zoologiczny w Turynie – Turyn Zobacz też *ogród zoologiczny Lista ogrodów zoologicznych Lista ogrodów zoologicznych en:List of zoos hu:Állatkertek listája nl:Lijst van dierentuinen ja:動物園の一覧 ru:Список зоологических парков zh-yue:動物園一覽